Going to the Chapel
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: Percy finaly proposes to Annabeth after 9 years of dating. All the drama from him proposing to the wedding will be in here. Not a songfic even though it might look like one. Rated T just because
1. Chapter 1

**I have been reading a lot of **_**Percy and Annabeth's wedding,**_** I can't think of any ideas, and if you've noticed none of my stories are romance (Teaching Kronos how to have fun Humor/Parody. Karaoke on Mt. Olympus Humor/parody. Camp half-blood Facebook Humor/Parody. What About UNICORNS Humor. Children of the big 3 humor/adventure. Olympus academy humor/drama. CHB gets Connected Humor.) And I have almost no Percabeth on my profile, I BARELY MENTION IT! And that is bad considering that is my favorite couple EVER! So yeah sorry this A/N is so long… I felt like I needed to write that.**

Percy p.o.v

I have been planning on proposing to Annabeth for a while now. But things like camp, monsters, college kept getting in my way. Finally Annabeth and I have graduated college, her being a valedictorian, I finally have the chance to propose, but I have to buy the ring first. I really don't have that kind of money at the moment. I had a little job teaching swimming lessons at a hotel in Montauk, but that's just $10 an hour. I only teach one class a week and they're 30 minutes. I can't buy a ring with my five dollar salary.

So today's To Do list is: Ask Athena for permission to marry Annabeth, beg my mom for money or if that doesn't work Poseidon, Find a ring best suited for Annabeth. Doesn't sound that hard? Well I'm not at the worst part yet. I have to call a taxi for every where I'm going. I had a car accident last week. Oh I'm fine if you were wondering, not a single bone broken, not even a scratch. But my car, not so much. I was distracted just for a couple seconds and BAM! Right into traffic. Don't blame me, blame Eliya, my 20 year old little sister. She was warning me about a prank Travis wanted to pull on the Poseidon cabin. Why she didn't just call me I don't know. Anyway back to my little dilemma with how to get around. I asked Eliya for about 20 bucks.

She started to hand it over to me without hesitation but pulled it back. "Why do you need MY hard earned money and not just use yours?"

"You get paid for making things on Minecraft! I actually have to do work!"

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"Yes, but-"

"There, I for one would LOVE to have your job. Sitting at a desk all day commentating on video games that I really don't want to play is not fun to me."

"Can I please just have the money?"

"Why don't you just ask Annabeth?"

"Because." I leaned in and lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm going to propose to Annabeth today."

Eliya's face lit up "Here take $100 dollars." she handed me a wad of twenties. " You will be driving around a lot. Don't worry about paying me back." Right after that she skipped away. For a 20 year old she sure doesn't act like one. I started walking out the camp. Annabeth ran up to me.

"Where are you going Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Uh.." I stuttered. "Going to my mom's house." I mentally smacked myself. Annabeth won't believe something like that.

She had a questioning look on her face. "Why?"

"Because, uh.. She has a cold and uh.. I'm going to go check on her uh…Bye!" I ran as fast as I could past the pine tree. I looked back to see Annabeth looking at me with her 'What am I going to do with you Seaweed Brain' stare and went back to archery. I saw Argus (who I told my plan early in the day) motion me over to the van. He was going to drive some strawberries into the nearest city, I asked him if I could tag along, he nodded. I sat in the passenger seat next to him and just stayed quiet the whole ride. He dropped me of in front of the Empire State building. I walked in to see the same guy as always sitting there reading a book. This time the book was black with a golden colored bird and a what looked like a flaming ring around it and an arrow that was over its tail. He must've been pretty into to it because I rang the bell ten times before he looked up.

"Oh… It's you again." he handed me the key. "You know the drill."

I went into the elevator and that Chapel of Love song came on. It got annoying that Apollo knew what was happening with my life but I got over it as soon as the doors opened showing Olympus. I asked one of the nymphs where Athena was. She pointed to the throne room and I started walking over. I saw Athena and Poseidon fighting.

"YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT POSEIDON! ANNABETH WILL NEVER MARRY PERCY THEY'LL BRAKE UP FIRST!" Athena yelled at Poseidon who was calmly sitting in his throne. He must've noticed me in the corner of his eye and smiled at me. "What are you smiling about Poseidon?" Athena glared at him.

"Nothing Athena, if you excuse I was called by Zeus." He got up and left. Athena turned towards me.

"It's not like I didn't know you were there. No you can not marry Annabeth."

"You gave me permission to be with her, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you swore on the River of Styx, correct?"

"Yes Perseus but-"

"There we have it settled."

"Perseus Jackson I am serious! I want my Annabeth to be happy!"

"I do too Athena! Please, just one chance. If Annabeth says yes will you please leave our relationship alone?"

"I did swear on the River of Styx. I guess I have no choice since I want her to be happy, but if you guys get in one fight before your married I promise you will never see her again." at that she disappeared. My dad came back into the throne room smiling.

"I see that you won the argument?" he said.

"Yeah, do you think you could-"

"Spare you ten thousand dollars? Sorry can't do that. But I can give you 100,000 dollars to buy the ring." My jaw dropped. Was he serious? "Not to mention the tux for you and your friends the chapel decorations stuff like that so I'll give you a budget of $900,000. Does that sound good?" I must've looked pretty funny because my dad stared laughing. "Is there something wrong?"

"No not at all. I'm just surprised. A-Are you serious?"

"Of course boy, because I just won a bet against Athena." I ran up and hugged him (which is by the way something I wouldn't usually do) Poseidon just laughed. " I suggest that you try not to invite a bunch of demigods. But if you really need to, you should bring Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson's other brothers to guard it from monsters. Now go pick out the ring, we're both getting ahead of ourselves." He dissolved into mist and blew away. I called a cab as soon as I got outside.

"To Fifth Avenue and 57th Street New York please." I said sitting in the back seat.

"Sure thing." We were in the car for awhile until I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Percy, did you get the ring yet?" said Eliya. I heard screaming then a sound like hissing.

"Where are you?"

"At the forge. Leo was talking to an Aphrodite girl then there was a fire and then Piper came with a bucket of water and put the fire out, one sec." I heard mumbling and then I think it was Eliya who said "Leo not again." she got back to the phone. "Sorry about that there was another fire, but anyway did you get the ring yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because Annabeth is getting suspicious where you are."

"I'll try to hurry, bye." I hung up before she said anything else.

When I got there I saw a lady with brown hair tied into a loose bun and a very sequined dress. Let's just say it looked like she was drowning in jewelry. "May I help you?"

"Uh.. Yes. I am looking for an engagement ring." she showed me to a glass cabinet with a bunch of rings in it.

"So what karat do you want?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's your price range?"

"$100,000 or lower." She took out a huge box of rings.

"What's her favorite color?"

"She likes simple colors." The lady took some out of the box and put them back into the cabinet.

"Is she like, smart or likes learning things?"

"Yeah actually." She took out a silver ring with a purple jewel on it.

"This is an amethyst stone. It is believed by ancient Greeks and Romans to ward off the intoxicating powers of Bacchus or Dionysus, also is said to keep the wearer clear-headed and quick-witted. Is this good?"

A smile creped up on my face. "It's perfect."

I got back to camp by 5 o'clock and snuck into my cabin. Clothes were set out on my bed with a note next to it. _I want you to look presentable for one of the biggest moments of your life. From your favorite goddess Aphrodite._ I put what she set out on and headed to the Athena cabin. I knocked and an annoyed Annabeth (which is something you would never want to see) answered the door. "Hey Annabeth." I said laughing nervously.

"Where were you for real Seaweed Brain?"

"I want to ask you something after dinner is that okay with you?"

"Where. Were. You."

"Ok Ok, I was in town."

"Why?"

"I uh… had to get something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I promise I'll tell you after dinner but, you need to come to my cabin.

"Fine, see you after dinner." she closed the door. I really hope she won't still be angry when I propose to her. When I heard the conch horn I went to dinner.

Eliya must've told somebody from the Aphrodite cabin that I was going to propose because when I got there they started giggling and when the Athena cabin came they giggled louder. Eliya sat down across from me at the Poseidon cabin. "Hey Percy, you should brace yourself. Tyson is here, he was at the forge with the Hephestus cabin. Don't worry he won't be all greasy. I asked him to wash up before he came to dinner." Right after she said that I was scooped into a hug.

"BROTHER!" I laughed a little bit.

"Tyson you're crushing me." I said he put me down and smiled.

"Percy ask Annabeth yet?" Annabeth looked over when she heard her name. "ANNABETH!" Tyson ran over and hugged her.

"Did you tell him?" I asked my sister who was just poking the barbequed burger.

"I didn't tell him. He heard me telling Leo." I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm guessing Leo told Piper."

"Yep, and she told Jason and he was charm spoken into telling Drew and she told everybody else except Annabeth."

"Good news travels fast."

"Yep." Leo came up behind Eliya and hugged her. She tried to swat him off but he just kept hanging on. "LET GO!" she was still laughing

" Why would I do that?" he wiped his hands on the back of her shirt.

"LEO VALDEZ!" she pushed him away. He always seem to mess with her like that. He sat down at the table next to Eliya and used her sleeve to wipe his face. "Why are you here Leo?"

"Pony man isn't out yet. 'Sup Perce!"

"Hi Leo."

"How does the ring look like?" he asked while putting his arm around Eliya.

"It's a amethyst stone with a silver ring part."

"Crap Chiron's out. See ya later." He walked back to his table.

"Oh my gods. He is impossible" Eliya said as Chiron was talking.

"Leo? Yeah he is. Haven't you guys dated for what 5 yrs?"

"Yeah, did you know your wedding will be the first one I've ever gone to?"

"Why the first?"

"I've never been to one… It would be my first if you invite me."

"Of course I will, Poseidon would get angry if I don't." After dinner Annabeth and I walked to my cabin. "Really sorry about not telling you." I said holding her hand.

"It's fine. Sorry about getting angry with you. Anyway what were you in town for?" I heard some giggling outside my cabin. Probably everybody that heard I was going to propose was out there. Annabeth looked back.

"Just ignore it. I have to ask you something really important." I looked Annabeth in the eye and all my nerves were gone.

"And what's that?"

I went down on one knee. Annabeth gasped. "Annabeth, will you marry me?" I asked as I took out the ring. I noticed people leaning in closer to the window like this was a big climax to their favorite movie.

"Of course Seaweed Brain." I stood up and she kissed me.

I heard people outside saying "AWWWWWW." outside my cabin. I didn't really care that people were watching.

**First Chapter Done YAY! PLZ REVIEW KAYTHANKSBYE **


	2. Sorry, just needed help updating AN

**OKAY, I NEED YOUR HELP WRITING THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSES TO WRITE BECAUSE I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO A WEDDING BEFORE! SO CAN YOU EXPLAINE WHAT HAPPENS TO GET READY FOR THE WEDDING AND WHAT HAPPENS! SORRY FOR NOT BEING A REAL CHAPTER :(**


End file.
